


Cost of Victory

by DisguisedasInnocent



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band), X Factor (US) RPF, X Factor RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 07:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They come from two different Districts, tributes in the Hunger Games. They fight for survival, but Lauren fights for love. Yet, the cost of victory is higher than one of the tributes could have imagined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cost of Victory

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I acknowledge that none of these situations and characters belong to me and I have no ownership over them.  
> In keeping with my current feels on the Camren relationship and the desire to see Hunger Games: Catching Fire, I have combined both in this short one shot. I hope you enjoy the read.

"Do not touch her!" Lauren growled, shifting her body to the side swiftly, ducking underneath David's guard to thrust the heel of her head upwards into the boy's chin knocking him backwards. She did not wait a moment to spin her dagger out of the waistband of her trousers and plunge it into the boy's neck, blood spurting out of his arteries and splattering on the ground. Lauren's tanned hand gripped the handle of the blade made slick by the boy's blood as she pulled the knife backwards. 

"Lauren," Camila whimpered softly, placing her hand on the older girl's back tenderly, rubbing her fingers across the taut muscles that lay underneath the girl's flesh. "He's dead, come on, let's go."

"Of course." Lauren murmured softly, the boy crumpled to the floor at her feet, her eyes closed as she breathed steadily through her nose. "You shouldn't look Camila." 

Camila smiled contently as she wrapped her arms around Lauren's waist from behind; placing her head on the girl's shoulder gently, her breathing playing against Lauren's ear in a steady comforting manner. "You killed to protect me Lauren, the least I can do is to acknowledge your kill."

"I don't want to kill," Lauren whispered quietly as she looked at the boy at her feet, recognising the slack expression on his face and the stench of death that had begun to rise from his body. "I don't want to this Camila, but I will kill to protect you. You will get out of this alive if it is the last thing that I do." 

"I don't want to get out of here if I am not going to go home with you." Camila whispered gently, her lips pressed to the hollow of Lauren's throat. "I want to go home with you Lauren, or not at all."

Lauren smiled softly, her bright green eyes dancing in the light of the setting sun as she took Camila's hand and held it tightly. "I love you Camz." She murmured softly as she placed a tender kiss against the girl's lips, rubbing the pad of her clean thumb along Camila's jawline before pulling away from the girl. "Come on, we need to get to somewhere safe to sleep. You need to rest."

"You need to rest." Camila said gently, her hand covering Lauren's hand, their fingers intertwined as they walked side by side through the undergrowth of the forest. "You're the one that did the hunting today, all I've done is climb a tree and some cooking."

"But without your cooking skills we would have died." Lauren answered with a grin, tightening her hand on Camila's hand. "I might be good at killing things, but I'm an expert at burning food beyond edibleness."

The Games came to an end a week after that conversation. 

A knife thrust into Lauren's stomach as she pushed Camila out of the way of their only remaining competition, a girl named Rachel. Lauren's dagger pressed against the girl's throat as she held Rachel's short sword in her bear hand, tugging the girl forwards in order to scratch the knife across her throat. "Don't you dare hurt her," Lauren whispered softly as she looked into Rachel's darkening eyes. "Die." 

Rachel collapsed backwards onto the floor, her blood rushing out in spurts and pooling on the ground around her head as Lauren slumped backwards into Camila's arms. The younger girl cradled Lauren's body in her arms as she pressed her hands around the wound on her stomach, gently pulling the sword backwards. "Please don't leave me," Camila whimpered, her hands pressed hard to Lauren's stomach even as the older girl lifted her hands away from the wound to cup Camila's cheeks. 

"I wish I could stay little one." Lauren murmured quietly, her thumbs stroking the girl's soft skin before pulling Camila down to her face for a quick loving kiss against the girl's lips. "I wish I could remain by your side Camz, but I can't." 

"No, you promised." Camila whimpered pressing her head against Lauren's neck, tears running down her cheeks. "You promised you would take me home."

"I promised that you would go home Camz," Lauren answered gently as she wrapped her arms around the young girl's body holding her in a tight yet awkward embrace. "I never intended to go home. You know there can only be one victor. You'll be protected now, you'll be safe, and that is what I could do for you." 

"No." Camila whimpered, biting down on the end of her tongue as she looked into Lauren's eyes, watching as the bright green began to lose its colour, its shine. "You can't leave me."

"I'll never leave you." The girl promised gently. "I love you Camila." 

"I love you too Lauren." Camila said softly, her voice wavering as tears ran down her cheeks and sobs rose up her throat.

As Lauren's eyes dimmed Camila could hear the victory trumpets playing in her ears, a dull muffled sound that did not overcome the sound of Lauren's final breath. A soft whimper rose from Camila's throat as she bent her head and a pressed a tender loving kiss to her lover's lips, mourning the loss of the love of her life.


End file.
